Dicing with Death Episode 096
Recap Monday 1509-06-27 With all his bags packed and everything in order, Georg is ready to head off to Pernisis, but before he leaves the area he decides to check up on the temple and potential cult, only to find a family of bears has taken up residence in the building. Perplexed by their presence, he nonetheless quickly takes care of the pests. Next Georg goes to check on Lady Dysec, stopping only at Lance and informing him of the free bear hides waiting in the temple. After making sure everything is going well with the pregnancy and that the lady is neither possessed nor raving mad, he takes his leave. He reaches Thornwood that evening and hears that Count Vicious has raised all his banners and is marching on Anvil where Kerak has taken control. Troubled, Georg decides to find Baron Song in the keep and consult with him. He relays the news but the nobles don't seem overly concerned so he takes his leave, after talking with Arc Ramdell about communicating while Georg was travelling. Tuesday 1509-06-28 The next day, he travels to Shirebrook, where he catches a boat a, little disappointed that Sheriff Bellows doesn't show himself. The oversea journey goes without trouble. ]] Monday 1509-07-04 Once in Pernisis he immediately starts his investigation despite the late hour. He makes sure everyone knows he's looking for Nancy Song, but learns nothing so calls it a night. Tuesday 1509-07-05 Next day he tries again this time using, magic and manages to track down an amulet that was in Nancy's possession, though the amulet was now in the hands of a dwarven jeweller, who says a poor fisher woman matching Nancy's description sold it to him. That evening Georg procures a soul and uses it the next morning to cast Past Life on the newly acquired amulet. In the vision he sees Nancy song dying of starvation in the gutter, while her young child stands over her, watching and he also notes a small town square with a water fountain in it. With his new information, he goes to Bubba's Bar and Grill where he learns that the fountain is Pernisis in one of the worst parts of town, he also learns there may be a redheaded wizard called Marshall who visits town occasionally. So Georg heads to the shit district and after questioning some street urchins, he learns of a girl called Heather who hangs out at a temple cemetery just outside of town. He questions the girl and decides it may be best to return the next day in order to properly examine the bodies. So in the darkest hours before dawn, Georg stalks to the graveyard and starts digging. He exhumed the first body and confirms it is that of Nancy Song. Before he can start on the second grave he sees, torches approaching from town so he wisely uses Leomund's Tiny Hut to hide his activities. The mob arrives before Georg can finish his grisly work, and he notices the redhead wizard with them but continues digging. He casts Past Life on the bones in the second coffin, and has a vision of a bedridden man obviously suffering from disease in the company of Nancy Song. His job done, Georg casts fly and blasts off into the darkness of the night. Wednesday 1509-07-06 He goes to track down Heather and convinces her she is a Princess and to return to Misty Rapids with him. They managed a book passage on a ship and leave Pernisis behind them with no trouble, after a little wait in Jaka. Friday, 1509-07-15 The ship takes Heather and Georg to Shirebrook. They ride to Thornwood that day. Baron Song had already left. Saturday, 1509-07-16 They safely reach Misty Rapids and Georg introduces Heather to Baron Song and informs him of his mother's death. Georg also postulates to the Baron that Heather may be his sister. The Baron does not take the news of his mother's death well, so Georg gives him time to process. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Exp: 5145 Total: 118062.5 exp Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Georg Episodes